criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Lorelei
|nofanart=true|artist=Kendra Wells|source=https://twitter.com/CriticalRole/status/1035621495177805824}} | Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = TJ Storm | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = LuciusLorelei | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | Name = Lucius Lorelei | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human Lycanthrope (Werewolf) | Class = Cleric (Moon Domain) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elven | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Castle Lorelei; Wildemount | Family = Haldor Lorelei (father) Aurra Lorelei (oldest sister; oldest sibling) Portia Lorelei (younger sister) Lawrence Lorelei (Youngest brother; twin to Benicio) Benicio Lorelei (youngest brother; twin to Lawrence) Katerine Lorelei (great-aunt) Genevieve Lorelei (grandmother) | Connections = The Moonweaver (cleric) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a human cleric and a member of the Lorelei family. He was played by TJ Storm in . Description Appearance Personality Biography Background He was the second eldest of the five Lorelei children. He remembered his mother, Rosaline, a little but for him it was his great-aunt Katerine Lorelei who raised him alongside his father. As a child, Lucius heard the voice of The Moonweaver whispering to him by the light of a full moon. He prayed to her nightly and when he was old enough to make up his own mind he followed her voice to the Temple of the Moonweaver. He joined the temple and found a second family among them there. As his goddess is a protector of love and trysts in the night, Lucius has had a large amount of sexual experience working for the temple. Relationships Character Information 'Notable Items' *Sickle *Ancestral shield containing the symbol of The Moonweaver. Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Feats * Inspiring Leader Werewolf Abilities * Keen Hearing and Smell * Resistance to non-magical bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage dealt by non-silvered weapons. Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (2 uses per short rest) ** Turn Undead *** Destroy Undead (CR 1/2) ? * Divine Domain: Moon Domain (Possibly a Homebrew) ** Luminous Clarity ** Mark of Waning ** Channel Divinity: ** Channel Divinity: ** Domain Spells * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells Lucius always has access to these spells. 1st-level * Faerie Fire 2nd-level * Moonbeam 3rd-level * Cleric Spells In addition to his domain spells, Lucius has access to (three? four?) cleric cantrips and 1st- through ?-level cleric spells. As a 5th-level cleric, he can prepare up to ? of these spells per day. Cantrips * Guidance * Light * Toll the Dead 1st-level * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word 2nd-level * Silence * Spiritual Weapon 3rd-level * Spirit Guardians Other Spells Cantrips * 1st-level * 2nd-level * 3rd-level * Quotations Trivia *Lucius was the only one of the Lorelei siblings not to transform into his werewolf during the one-shot episode. References Art: Category:Followers of the Moonweaver Category:Nobles